Copy Cat
Copy Cat '''(formerly known as '''Experiment 33) is one of the main antagonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. He is notorious for shapeshifting into other people and objects, capable of tricking people and ruining the reputation of others. Hungry for power and authority, Copy Cat plans to take over the planet with an army of monsters and rule alongside the villains that share his desire for power. Background Copy Cat is an evil cat with the ability to shapeshift into any person or anything. With this ability, Copy Cat is found to be one of Michigan's most dangerous criminals. Unlike the other villains in the city, Copy Cat has no minions to assist him with his plans to takeover to the city, so he creates and/or hires monsters to help him torture Hugo and dominate the world. Inspiration Copy Cat's character came from the Chameleon from Nickelodeon's 2010 cartoon series, ''Tuff Puppy. ''Unlike the Chameleon who is a wacky and unintelligent villain, Copy Cat is menacing and psychotic villain who is shown to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. The Chameleon's ability to shapeshift into anyone and anything inspired the storywriter to create a villain similar to the latter except with a more menacing and monstrous personality. Development Copy Cat's name simply came from the similar term that children when someone copies another's behavior, dress or ideas. This term gave the storywriter, a great idea of how to create a new villain who is able to transform into whatever he thinks of. Copy Cat was originally going to be an orange tabby cat but the orange fur color went over to Felix, so the storywriter decided to give Copy Cat, white fur. Personality Underneath Copy Cat's jovial and flamboyant nature, he proves to be a vain and corrupt adversary who immediately wanted to gain power and authority over the city of Animal Town. According to the citizens of the city, Copy Cat enjoyed pulling harmful pranks, all thanks to his unique ability to shapeshift into whatever he thinks of. He acts extremely vicious and cruel towards dogs whom he sees as "mutts." With his shapeshifting ability, Copy Cat is not only able to shapeshift into other people and animals, he's also able to ruin the reputation of people. As shown with Dr. Claws and Hugo, who were the creators of him. When Dr. Claws was accused of intentionally releasing Copy Cat to wreak havoc in Animal Town, he was imprisoned while Hugo was free, prompting Copy Cat to kill Hugo, himself. Aside from his prominent ability, Copy Cat is shown to be highly intelligent as he's able to manipulate others into believing that his disguise is real and that the person is actually that person. Doing that, Copy Cat was able to lead Hugo and the gang over to a barren planet and abandon them there (despite them being able to escape). Copy Cat is one of the Wooten Villains to have the darkest sense of humor as he enjoys taunting his enemies while they're down and loves to sadistically torture them to death. Physical appearance Copy Cat is a white cat with yellow eyes with red irises. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Shapeshifting: '''Copy Cat's prominent ability is to transform into anything and anyone. Copy Cat is able to stay as that object or person for an unlimited period of time. * '''Voice Mimicry: '''Under the guise of a person, Copy Cat is able to mimic that certain person's voice, thus making his disguise, more convincing to believe. Abilities * '''Genius-level intelligence: '''Copy Cat is shown to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. Appearances Stop Copying Me One night in Animal Town, Hugo and Dr. Claws were busy with creating a superhuman cat who will help out the ATPD. After blasting the cat with a lightning ray, he initially appears to be apparently lifeless, so the two scientists head their separate ways for the night. Once the scientists have left the laboratory, the cat rises up and instantly develops a plan to rule Animal Town after gazing upon a poster of Mayor Robinson. The cat somehow escapes the laboratory and begins to wreak havoc upon the city, which gets Dr. Claws arrested. Feeling that the experiment getting out of the lab was his fault, Hugo and the gang work to find the experiment and prove Claws' innocence. The gang search over the entire city to find the experiment but fails. After reporting back to City Hall to give each other, a status update, Hugo gets a call from Krypto who has supposedly found the cat. Aboard the Dog Stars' spaceship, Hugo is confused by Krypto's strange behavior. As the enter the barren planet, Hugo discovers that Krypto is covered in the same kind of acid that he used for the experimental cat. Krypto reveals himself as the experiment who nicknamed himself as Copy Cat. He blasts the gang into a ditch where the gagged Dog Stars are. He then explains his plans to take over Animal Town by leading an army of clones around the city and then the world. He then kidnaps Mayor Robinson and plans to gain power over Animal Town by killing him. He then takes the Dog Stars' spaceship and flies back to Animal Town where he successfully clones himself and attempts to kill Mayor Robinson by cutting him in half with a laser. Luckily, for him, he is rescued by Hugo and the gang who discover Copy Cat's weakness is water. With an idea in mind, Hugo drives Dogmobile over to the water top and with help from the Dog Stars, they tip, the tower down which shorts out all of the Copy Cat clones except the original but has seem to short out his shapeshifting. With no more tricks up his sleeves, Copy Cat is arrested for his crimes while Dr. Claws is released with all charges dropped. The Nature Dragon: The Series Copy Cat appears in the cartoon series as the main antagonist in some episodes. Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dogs Category:Transformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Snakes Category:Inventors Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic characters